1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cover assembly and, particularly, to a cover assembly for covering an earphone hole of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) usually have earphone holes for insertion of earphones. Covers are required to cover and protect the earphone hole from e.g., water and dust.
A typical earphone cover is often made of rubber and is fixedly connected to the mobile phone by a flexible strip. The flexible strip can be bent to facilitate covering/exposing of the earphone hole.
However, the flexible strip may not endure frequent bending and can be easily broken.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.